Take Everything
by iKonoKlastiKsiNNer
Summary: She had nothing to begin with. He had, well, everything. When chance throws them together, they're set for a bumpy ride and they'll have to learn to live with each other until it ends. And by that time, she's chosen to give him everything. InuKag


**Disclaimer**: Take take everything – cause I don't own anything!

**Take Everything**

**Chapter 1 - My Eyes Burn**

_My eyes burn from these tears  
You'd think I'd learn over these years  
_Good things won't last forever

So what the hell am I suppose to do  
You only wanted the things I couldn't give to you  
And you had it all anyway

So take take everything and leave me scrambling  
Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place

**_Prologue_**

Click.

That one sound can mean so many things. The sound of a gun being cocked. The closing of a purse – whether it be Gucci or fake leather. The putting down of a phone, the flipping off of a light switch, or the buckling of a designer shoe. These sounds that have filled my life for the past year.

But this time, all it is is the closing of a door.

Shutting out the past. Because a year is more than enough for one girl, not particularly strong of soul, to find her heart, watch it grow, and have it shattered, standing by helpless to control an uncontrollable roller coaster of emotions. I know, because I am that girl.

They say you only find love once in your entire life. And that it brings you to the top of the world and back, this love.

Then I guess I have been to the top of the world.

And now that I've come back, it's time for me to leave – and never look back.

**Chapter 1**

"Holy fucking Jesus!"

Kagome spun around quickly at her best friend's unnaturally high-pitched shriek. Pushing aside a disgruntled skateboarder hurrying to his next class, Sango barreled frighteningly fast towards her and unable to stop, crashed both of them into the ground. Luckily, they landed on grass.

Amused, Kagome didn't waste time before asking, "So what's all this brouhaha about?"

Sango rolled her eyes at her strange friend's strange vocabulary (English majors . . .), but eagerly picked up where she had begun – by repeating what she had just said of course.

"Holy fucking Jesus. You will not believe it, but – oh my god! Guess who's coming to speak at our graduation?" She didn't leave time for Kagome to even hazard a guess, "Only the two greatest tycoons of our day, of course! Inuyasha and Miroku! INUYASHA and MIROKU! Is this not so amazing? My two greatest idols – oh my god! They are just so amazing and charming and _rich_ of course, too! I can't comprehend – wow do you think we can sneak into the limo afterwards and actually meet them? Get an autograph? Or, even better – ask them to relate _every single_ detail of their success story to us? I mean – wow! That would be just _wow _. . ."

Gushing on in her excitement, she hardly noticed that her sensible friend had already dragged her up and was now currently leading her to their next class. The only thing in Sango's mind at that moment was trying to formulate a plan on how _best_ to kidnap Miroku while he was on his visit – and make him spill every single one of his business secrets to her. She cackled to herself.

Class was, of course, boring. The usual – watch tottering old professor enter classroom, rise up and bow, sit down, take notes until your hands hurt and your butt became sore. The small community college that Kagome and Sango attended could barely afford to keep enough professors to keep it big enough to be called a "college," so of course, there were no butt cushions in the crowded classrooms. It was not much of an educational establishment, but it was something. Both girls had worked incredibly hard in high school to attain high grades and not become pregnant, which was quite difficult in a school where over seventy percent of the population had already had sex (eighty if oral counted). They were both the first in their families to attend college, and though each had been accepted to more respectable universities, their different familial backgrounds prevented them from rising beyond their small community.

Kagome sighed as Professor Kilbiq droned on about some statistical operation related to resource allocation or whatever; it was enough to put one to sleep, really. In fact, she wasn't even quite sure why she was taking the class. As an English major, she had planned on taking all subjects related to her field, but then Sango had somehow persuaded her into signing up for the course, reasoning that everyone needed some understanding of economics in life. Well, it seemed that _she_ liked the course well enough; Kagome glanced over at her friend's eager scribbling; she obviously didn't want to miss a single word of the lecture.

Luckily, the bell rang soon, and Sango groaned as she realized that her favorite class of the day was over. However, her face soon brightened, remembering the earlier excitement. Kagome rolled her eyes and grinned at her.

"Ready to get to work, Sang? It sure looks like _someone_'s a little eager to go meet up with the epitome of hotness – Myouga. What a stud, that one," Kagome teased her friend as they neared the bike rack.

"Oh baby, oh baby – I can't wait," she replied dryly. Her face instantly brightened as she continued, "But oh Kag-poo, I know _you_ can't wait to get your hands all over your boy Hojo."

Kagome made a face. Yes, Hojo was a nice boyfriend and all – but his nicknames really bugged her to hell and back. One day it was "honey face," and then she became "goddess 'gome." Currently, she was "Kag-poo," which was only a slight improvement.

And another thing – the day that she went beyond pecks on the cheeks with Hojo was the day when pigs would abound in the air.

TBC.

**A/N**: WOW I'm actually here with a fic! I've left so many reviews and read so many stories that I FINALLY decided that I would actually like to receive some reviews and write my own story! And yes, I am actually currently also working on my HP fic (1/2 way done with chapter 2!) again, though I'm not sure how often I'll update for either of these. Ahh it's okay – it's nice to be writing :).

Hope you guys enjoyed this so far. I'm not sure what direction this'll take, so we'll just wait and see hrm? Also, yes Sango slightly OOC for this fic . But it's AU! What else can be done! P I don't even have most of the plot planned out yet – all I have is a beginning and an end. How we get there will be interesting to find out – for both you and me ).

And one more thing before this A/N gets longer than the actual story – most chapters will be longer than this one, but I wanted to post it first and see what y'all think D.

P.S. The song is by Matchbook Romance.

P.P.S. Please review:D


End file.
